For example, PTL 1 discloses that predetermined information is inserted into an audio compression data stream and is transmitted from a broadcasting station, a distribution server, or the like and processing is performed using the predetermined information on a receiving side.
Further, for example, PTL 2 discloses, as a three-dimensional (3D) sound technology, a 3D audio rendering technology for mapping audio data of an object sound source to a speaker that exists in any location on the basis of its positional information.